


October Challenge Day 2: Explosion + Fairy tale + Snakes

by HopefulButHelpless



Series: October 2019 Prompts! [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, because I had no time on the second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 14:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulButHelpless/pseuds/HopefulButHelpless
Summary: Hi this is a day late but dont even look at me





	October Challenge Day 2: Explosion + Fairy tale + Snakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920514) by [Risingwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood). 

> i wrote this at midnight yesterday so dont judge it too harshly  
kinda inspired by Bitter Monsters by jaythewriter (but very loosely) and also Alone by Risingwood because I'm trash and unoriginal

Tim opens the door, cursing his keys for being so loud in the dead of night. He walks into the apartment, feeling around to turn the lights on. The light switch alerts Jay, and years of being on the run from an eldritch horror have left him with reflexes of steel - he’s scrambling to his feet before Tim can properly announce his entrance. 

“Who are- Tim?” Jay asks, and the incredulous hope in his voice makes a new wave of guilt wash over Tim.

“Listen, I, uhh, I fell asleep. I’m so sorry, Jay, I should have set an alarm or something-

“You think?” Jay says, and the ice in his tone freezes the boiling guilt in his blood, forms it into something terrified instead. 

Tim’s so tired, it takes him until Jay’s in the kitchen to realize what he means. 

“I honestly have no excuse, I am so so sorry Jay. I didn’t mean to, I swear I didn’t, I promise I would have done so if I didn’t pass out. I’ll never make this mistake again, I swear.”

While Tim’s trying to explain himself, Jay just fills up a glass of water, and starts sipping it.

“You done?” he asks when Tim’s been quiet for a few seconds. “Or are you going to apologize and expect your word to be enough for a few more minutes? I can wait, I’ve been doing that for-” he checks the clock - “oh, just about 10 hours now, so a few minutes is nothing.”

Tim swallows, feeling dread creep into his guts and join the fear in his bloodstream. Jay’s pissed, _really _pissed. 

“... what can I do to make it better?”

The glass of water in Jay’s hand explodes.

“Make it _better_? Tim, I waited for you for _ 10 fucking hours_! With no word from you! No ‘hi’, no ‘how are things?’, no ‘I’m going to be late by 5 hours, don’t wait up for me’! Do you have any idea of how fucking worried I was? I thought you were _dead,_ Tim, dead or lost or-or, I don’t know, kidnapped or lost somewhere in the woods because _ you promised this would never happen_! You _ told _ me that you’d check in every _ 30 minutes_! It’s been 10 hours since I last knew where the fuck you where and what the fuck you were doing. I was sure you were gone, Tim, because the last time you went off-grid like this, _ you fucking were! _” Jay’s started crying by now, and his entire face is flushed a light blue. 

“I-”

“You know what? Don’t even talk to me right now, Tim. I’m going to sleep - you can take the couch. I’m too mad to think clearly, and I’m tired.” The last line is accompanied by a glare that makes Tim flinch, and the venom sinks into his flesh. Tim’s hit by how _intentional_ Jay’s words are; he knows what he’s said and he means it. That hurts, but the fact that he’s absolutely justified hurts more. 

The next morning, Tim wakes up with the sun in his eyes. His back and neck hurt too, as if to make sure he can't forget how badly he fucked up the night before. 

"Jay?" he calls out cautiously, anxiety gripping his heart for Jay's response, and when there is none it's even worse.

His first thought is that Jay's still asleep, but a quick look into their bedroom proves that theory wrong. Then it occurs to him that Jay might be taking revenge on him by not telling Tim where he's going; payback isn't really Jay's thing, but then again, Tim's never seen him as distraught as the previous night for a long time - there's no telling what Jay might do, and it's the most plausible option.

That is until he notices the note.

In Jay's handwriting, the post-it note simply reads: "I'm in the forest." 

The passive-aggressive nature of Jay's words bothers him, at least until he remembers what he himself did the day before. Then he's thankful Jay decided to write a note at all.

He enters the forest nearest to their apartment complex with an air of contempt - Jay never said _where _in the forest he is. The trail of flowers and plants is pretty obvious, however, and he can notice the glow they've got. 

_Cute,_ he thinks, and immediately feels terrible again for hurting Jay. 

He can't help but smile at the scene in front of him when he spots Jay in the midst of a clearing pretty deep into the forest - Jay's half sitting, half lying on the grass, with flowers blooming around his body and vines moving in his general direction. It takes him longer to notice that Jay's talking, and he laughs when he notices that Jay's got a snake in his lap, to which he appears to be complaining about Tim.

Tim's laughter alerts Jay to another presence, and the vines come shooting around Jay to protect him. The snake hisses, and Jay jumps up, startled. He relaxes when he sees Tim, but then he apparently remembers that he's supposed to be mad at him. 

"Look, I know I fucked up really bad yesterday, okay? I know I did, and I understand why you're mad at me. But please, at least allow me to make it up to you?" Tim says, fidgeting with his fingers. 

"What happened yesterday was not okay, Tim, and I need you to get that. But frankly, I'm tired of being pissed off and I miss you, so I guess you could spend the day with me in the forest and I'll think about it," Jay sighs, and Tim lets out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding. The grateful and apologetic grin he gives Jay is more than enough proof that he's sincere about what he's said, and Jay gets the feeling that he's not going to hate the rest of the day either.


End file.
